Omnia Mors Aequat
by South Notus
Summary: Wizards are being killed all over England. Hogwarts seemed safe until a new Professor was attacked and taken on the Hogwarts express. As a result, the ministry assigned Aurors to watch over the students. But with questions about the Professor's disappearance and strange things starting to happen, a group of students has nothing left to do but investigate. SYOC. Open until 12/1.


**Hey guys! Here's the prologue. There's more info on my profile including the form. The character in here, Eva Harper, is only a background character and is used for the prologue. She probably really won't be featured much more. This SYOC will be open for about a week, but this can change.**

* * *

The rain outside was something in the back of Eva's mind. It would be a hassle once they got off the train but for now she paid very little attention to it. Instead she was listening to the story that her friend Georgia Bratson was telling. She hadn't seen Georgia all summer, in fact she hadn't seen any of them all summer. Her family had decided to go on a trip to the states to visit some distant family. It was boring, way too warm, and she had to spend the entirety of it with her younger brother. It was not pleasant.

"So she freaked out, quit auror training and became secretary at St. Mungo's. Then on top of that her boyfriend broke up with her in the middle of work. He didn't want to be associated with her because of her embarrassing charade," Georgia said. There wasn't semblance of sympathy for her sister in her voice. Beside her, Madison was laughing. She brushed her hair out of her face, trying to stop. Eva knew that Madison hated Georgia's older sister. The year before Tulia had bragged about how she was going succeed as an auror. It was annoying and rude. Madison had told them how much it irritated her. It was no surprise that she was taking pleasure in Tulia's situation.

"So she's on the market?" Will questioned. He grinned as the three girls sent him dirty looks. They knew he was joking but it wasn't that funny. He held his hands up as a surrender, relaxing against the cushioned seat. Eva rolled her eyes at him as Georgia scoffed. Will raised an eyebrow and took a bite out of a pumpkin pasty as he waited for an answer.

"As if I'd ever let you date my sister," the Ravenclaw huffed. Will smirked at her under the pastry. "And even then she says that she's sworn off guys. She's going to become healer now, we'll see how long that lasts," she added haughtily.

"How much are you going to bet that she'll quit within a month?" Eva asked. Georgia laughed.

"A month and half! One galleon?" Georgia offered. Eva nodded, grinning.

"Sure."

"Oh come on, you can't leave us out of bets like that!" Will commented, leaning forward. Madison watched them, not intending to participate in the bet. She was cheap, she didn't spend her money on things like that. "And even then what would the headmistress say if one her precious Perfects was gambling?" They turned their attention to Eva who gave them a look as if to say "really?"

"You say that because you're jealous. It pays off being kind to your professors," Eva stated with a pointed look towards Will. He had received more detentions than his father had approved of. The number of howlers he had received as a result was some number in the hundreds according to rumors.

"There's a difference between being a teacher's pet and nice person," Madison interjected. Eva sighed, not having a response to her friend. "But it's fine, that means we can sneak out after hours without getting in trouble." Eva cringed. She didn't want to say outright that she wouldn't help them. She wouldn't want to give her friends detentions. However, if someone found out she was giving preferential treatment to her friends...

"Don't worry, we'll avoid your patrols," Georgia insisted with a glint in her eye. Somehow Eva didn't believe her.

"Yeah sure-

A loud crash interrupted Eva and the four of them stopped. They exchanged looks as people started to speak gruffly down the hall. Eva stood, moving past Will and opened the compartment door. Behind her the others got up, trying to see around her. "What was-

Eva moved into the hallway as some of the other compartment's opened. She looked down the hallway, waiting for another sound to tell her where the people were. Suddenly a compartment door slid open way too roughly. A man Eva had never seen before stumbled out of it gripping his wand. He looked up and stopped when he saw her, and leaned against the side of the hallway.

"Merlin, what is going on?" Eva asked. She started to move closer to the man but in half a second three people exited the compartment the man came out of. The two men and women looked at her. They wore dark robes and despite the fact that she was looking directly at them she couldn't discern their faces. Eva furrowed her brow, a headache forming. She backed up and a hand was around her arm. She looked back abruptly as Will stood behind her, trying to get her back into their compartment. Eva didn't move.

"Eva," he hissed.

The people diverted their attention back to the man. One took out his wand and directed it towards the man on the ground. Eva tensed and finally stopped resisting Will. The both of them turned quickly trying to move back to the compartment. "Stupefy!" Eva turned as the spell hit him. The people moved forward, not paying her any mind. They grabbed the man and for a second she thought they were going to kill him but then the familiar snap of an apparition echoed in the air. They were gone.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Will questioned. Eva didn't respond, not having an answer.


End file.
